Plants vs. Zombies 2: Story Mode Edition/Dialogue
This page contains all the dialogues appear in the game Plants vs. Zombies 2: Story Mode Edition. Player's House - Day 4 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor, can I borrow that hot sauce? Crazy Dave: I've been waiting for this taco forever! (Crazy Dave takes out his taco, which is then suddenly sucked into a time rift) Crazy Dave: Whoa-? My taco! Crazy Dave: NOOOOOOOO!!! (Penny appears) Penny: From what I've detected, it appears to be a time rift. Penny: And that was just a taco, User Dave. Crazy Dave: And I have to get it back! It was my lifetime! Crazy Dave: Anyway, I'm Crazy Dave, but you can just call me Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave: Here's Penny, a time machine. Now, enough introduction. Crazy Dave: TO THE TACO!!! Penny: ... (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Zphinx - Day 1 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Ooh, this place looks... ancient! Penny: Seems like we've gone about 4,500 years into the past. Crazy Dave: Maybe there'll be tacos here! Just imagine it! Penny: User Dave, I recommend being awared of more dangerous threats. Crazy Dave: Like that one over there? Penny: !!! Penny: Seems like you got it. Crazy Dave: It looks huge! Maybe it'd be filled with loads of tac- Penny: According to my detectors, there isn't a single piece of food there. Crazy Dave: ... Crazy Dave: Do NOT lose hope! Forward! Penny: Wait! My sensors also detect zombies in the past blocking our way. Crazy Dave: Then... Planting. Start! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Zphinx - Day 2 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hmm, where did I put my pack of Plant Food... (Penny appears) Penny: It's right here, sigh, right where you left it, inside me. Crazy Dave: There we go. Hey, neighbor! Know what time it is? Crazy Dave: BREAKFAST! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (After the Plant Food tutorial against the Conehead Mummy) (Penny appears) Penny: Plant Food is really useful, but it can be very rare. Use them wisely! (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: I wonder if Plant Food works on other types of plants? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Zphinx - Day 3 (Penny appears) Penny: No need for sun. Plants are coming via special delivery. Penny: With Buckethead Zombies being really tough, try the Bloomerang on for size! (Penny leaves) Zphinx - Day 4 (After completing the level) Crazy Dave: You know what would be helpful? Crazy Dave: A place where you can read about plants and zombies. Penny: You mean like the interactive Almanac? Crazy Dave: Nah, that would never work. Zphinx - Day 5 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Greetings Ancient Discoverers, Dr. Zomboss: You have disturbed our work on "Da Big Plan". Dr. Zomboss: Please stand still while our defensive system is activating. (Dr. Zomboss disappears) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Did that Mr. Boss guy just teleport? Penny: It's a hologram, User Dave. Penny: Also, my sensors detect a huge wave of zombies. Crazy Dave: Better be ready! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (After beating the level) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: It sure feels good to penetrate through a lot of zombies that easily. Crazy Dave: It's also fun to watch the heads. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Fools! You had no idea what I've been coming with this time! Dr. Zomboss: You think you're strong, but only with the sun! Dr. Zomboss: Which, makes me a genius with this scientific discovery! Dr. Zomboss: And now, with all the sun wands from these dead Ra Zombies I collected, Dr. Zomboss: Combining them all altogether will create... Dr. Zomboss: A GIANT. SOLAR. PANEL! MWHAHAHA!!! Dr. Zomboss: Science, right? Dr. Zomboss: Yes, this shall absorb this unlimited energy, Dr. Zomboss: And using it to finish 'Da Big Plan'! MWHAHAHA!!! Dr. Zomboss: Wait, Dr. Zomboss: Gah! I'd rather be imp-prisoned than getting burned with sunlight! Dr. Zomboss: Zombies! Time to work! MWHAHAHA!!! Dr. Zomboss: Heh. (Dr. Zomboss disappears) Zphinx - Day 6 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: After a rough day... Crazy Dave: How 'bout takin' a break... Crazy Dave: With some memory game?! Crazy Dave: Wait, that still uses your brain. (Crazy Dave leaves) Zphinx - Day 8 (Penny appears) Penny: For now, we are in a fixed coordinate in space and time. Penny: You must take these plants to win. Penny: Otherwise, you risk distorting reality. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Never distort reality! You'll pull something. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (After completing the level and receiving the note) Crazy Dave: What's this? Crazy Dave: Some sort of printing printed in blue? Penny: That's a blueprint. Crazy Dave: OH! GENIUS! Penny: According to my knowledge, this must be a blueprint of the Sphinx. Crazy Dave: And here it says that it needs sunlight... Crazy Dave: Wait- Crazy Dave: IT'S ALL CONNECTED! Penny: Indeed. Crazy Dave: With this clue, I shall be able to find tacos! Penny: Not a word. Zphinx - Day 9 (Penny appears) Penny: According to my calculations, we're almost there. Penny: The Sphinx is a powerful being of the ancient times. Penny: Who knows what Dr. Zomboss is planning to do with this? (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: If he's going to take the tacos away from me, I- Penny: I doubt that's it. Penny: But whatever it is, we have to stop it from being awakened. Crazy Dave: I still believe that he's the one took my taco away. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave)